


Assonance

by AriBlu



Series: Translated fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Translation, characters's colorscheme is the same form the aligned continuity games, english isn't author's first language, of own work, unbetated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: The story of five brothers and their struggling in the city of Kaon, before and during the conflict between Decepticons and Autobots.





	Assonance

Transformers swarmed the city’s roads, and despite the late hour, the bustle was far from dwindling; it was one of the few good things Kaon had in common with the other cybertronian cities.  
Some transfomers, done with the daily work, were headed to their homes or to some night clubs; the most estemeed were the ones situated in the upper and median districts, but who couldn’t afford those, flocked into the lower districts, even though most transformers avoided going there.  
In most of the buildings the lights were out, but the roads were illuminated by several street lights and grounders’s alt-modes.  
From the outside it almost looked like a cozy scene.

In an apartment of one median districts, all the lights were out, but not all of its inhabitant were asleep: in one of the two bedrooms, a young transformer was wide awake. He looked on his side, towards the sleeping figure on the berth next his. After some minutes, checking if the younger one was sleeping, the mechling sat up and wiggled close the wall that divided his room from his brothers’s. Hearing only the soft snore of one of them, the mechling smirked and put his feet out the berth. He checked his subspace and, pleased with what was there, stood up. He started to move a foot when he jumped at an high-pitched voice.  
-Swindle, where are you going?-  
Straightening, Swindle tried to hide his surprise and answered in a whisper:  
-V Vortex! You’re awake?!-  
Vortes sat up on the berth’s edge, dangling his feet, his rotor’s blades swaying at the same time, and looked up his brother.  
-Umm, yeah…So, where are you going?-  
Swindle narrowed his eyes, well knowing that, if he wouldn’t answer, the other would have gone to wake, if not one, all of their brothers. Thus he watched Vortex for a few seconds, then rose his head and resumed to walk.  
-‘m going out.-  
-Yeah, I got that. But where?-  
Vortex layed his hands on the berth and lean forward with his whole body, smirking when his brother halted at the question and turned to look at him annoyed.  
-It’s not your business.-  
-No, but Onslaught said to not go out alone. And you know what he’ll do if we disobey.-  
-That if he finds out.-  
Swindle hoped that, at least once, Vortex could listen to him. But the mechling smirked again.  
-Oh, I know how not let him know!-  
-Vortex, no.-  
Vortex jumped on his knees, the blades moving up and down, and spread out his arms happily.  
-I’m coming with you!-  
Swindle slapped an hand on his face: he should have expected a request like that. But he didn’t want to bring Vortex with him. What would his clients think, seeing him with his little brother? Buti f he refused, Vortex would snitch him out to Onslaught, and Swindle couldn’t allowed that. Otherwise, all the work of those nights would fall apart. At that moment Swindle wondered when and how Vortex found out him sneaking out: he had always tried to make as little noise as possible, and judging that none of their brothers noticed something strange, he succeded. Resigned in finding an answer, Swindle raised his hand from the face and looked into Vortex’s yellow eyes.  
-Fine. You can come.-  
Hearing that simple miffed four words, Vortex’s face lit up with a smile, puzzling Swindle. The flier mechling started climbing down the berth, but was stopped by a yellow hand in front of his face. His rotor’s blades stilled in surpise.  
-But I have conditions.-  
Vortex crossed his arms, the blades dropped in annoyance not unnoticed by the yellow mechling, and watched Swindle rose his fingers, listing each rules.  
-Don’t embarrass me. No comment about how I do my business. Absolutely no mention of my methods with the customers. Best if you don’t talk with them.-  
He put an hand under his chin, the other under the elbow, a thoughtful frown on his face. Vortex took that time to restart climbing down, but before he could set a foot on the floor, Swindle put a finger before his eyes.  
-And don’t wander off on your own! Is that clear?-  
Vortex nodded, but let out an amused snort at Swindle’s tone: it reminded him of Onsluaght when he said to the younger to not do something; Vortex wondered if the yellow mechling chose deliberately that tone. Then he recalled what the other said and Vortex mimicked his brother’s gesture, putting an hand under his chin.  
-But you were doing the same thing only a breem ago?-  
-That was different! I know what I’m doing.-  
-Mmh, nope.-  
Swindle watched the growing, mischievous smile of the younger and restrained himself from yelling. He was annoyed by his brother’s antics, but yelling wouldn’t help him; it would only make Vortex pleased, and Swindle utterly wanted to avoid that. He was already late with his schedule.  
-Ugh…Listen, just, shut up and let’s go.-  
Said that, he turned towards the door and, when it slid open, observed the main room. The kitchen was dark, illuminated now and then by headlights, filtered by the windows, from some transformers outside. Swindle looked then over the door of the next room. It was closed and, from the inside, only soft hums of a snoring mech were heard. Swindle smiled satisfied, but a voice behind him made him still, rising on his feet.  
-We’re going or what?-  
Swindle saw out of the corner of his eye Vortex walking past him, headed to the front door; growling slightly, he followed the younger one.

 

Swindle smiled watching another customer leave satisfied. He put his hands on his hips and checked the box with the shanixs.  
“Perfect, business is going very well tonight!”  
-Mmh, no one is coming at the moment, eh. Guess it’s time for a break.-  
He sat on one of the three metal boxes: he found them some nights before, one big which he used as a counter, and two smaller as chairs. Swindle looked down on Vortex, seated next to him. The mechling was watching, with a curious look, the crowd of transformers. Swindle thought he would had lost interest in the first breem of their job, but instead Vortex baffled him, and after two groons, the mechling was still awake; he didn’t disturb how thought he would, but remained quiet, observing the crowd and Swindle working. He surely didn’t expected that Vortex would have listened him.  
Swindle thought of the sales of the night and put a hand under his chin.  
“Now I think about it, with Vortex here, business is going better than I expected. And the customers aren’t like the others times.” He shivered at the thought and glanced at Vortex, still watching the passersby. “Thank goodness. I don’t want Vortex to see or listen that kind of transformers…”  
Swindle didn’t know what his brothers thought of him, but had the feeling that they didn’t think him very liable. Maybe for his age, or maybe for his past before their meeting. But Swindle knew how to move in those places, and he wasn’t neither crazy nor stupid to let Vortex have something to do with them. Swindle wouldn’t allowed that.  
That night he let him come, and even if he was busy with his business, he kept glancing at his little brother, aware that, if Onslaught, Blast Off and Brawl would found what they were doing, the three would get angry as never before.  
“Eh, many even commented of how Vortex is adorable…And left a tip.”  
Swindle looked down at the box with the shanixs.  
“What if…”  
He looked down on Vortex, meeting the younger’s yellow visor.  
-Ehi, Vortex?-  
-Uh?- Vortex tilted his head, the blades behind him shifting in a similar way and Swindle had to admit that that way Vortex was adorable.  
“Yeah, sure…Little but can take advantage of the situations, eh. Ah! Just like me.” He thought amused.  
-…Wanna come with me, for the next few nights?-  
At those words Vortex’s visor started glowing and the mechling sat upright. When he spoke, his voice was unsteady.  
-Are you serious?!-  
Swindle was pulled back by the younger’s voice, so astonished and with a happy note. Not the reaction he expected. A smile, maybe. Or a aloof -Okay-, à la Blast Off. Not that.  
It was like Vortex couldn’t wait to hear those words and spend time with him. Swindle lowered his eyes, unable to keep Vortex’s gaze. He took, without looking, the only thing on the counter: that night he decided to sell miscellaneous beauty products, like mirrors, paints and wax. He turned around the little mirror in his hands and spoke:  
-Yes, why not. I don’t know how you did it, but the transformers that you pointed were the most profitable customers of the night. Look at all the shanixs we earned in only two joor!-  
He showed with his hand the shanix’s box. With a pleased smile Swindle turned to his brother and he could see, even concealed by the visor, the brighteness of that two yellow eyes. He opened his mouth, but the unexpected weight round his chest froze anything he wanted to say: Vortex had flung himself forward and hugged the other with his little arms.  
-Huh, Vortex?-  
It was strange seeing the flier so affectionate in public. Usually he acted like that when he was extremely embarrassed, was feeling uneasy, or was afraid. In those cases, any brother was with him found his hands full of a shivering mechling. Swindle rose his head, and searched for what would had caused that reaction. Vortex wasn’t trembling and Swindle was even more perplexed. He put an hand on the younger’s right shoulder, the other on the left arm, but before he could say something, Vortex moved away from him, and returned to sit on his box.  
-Do you have more things to sell?-  
Swindle looked down on Vortex, puzzled to see him talking so calmly, then he sighed. He imagined that he would have been dumfounded by Vortex’s behavior, but actually didn’t know what to think. He vaguely wondered if Vortex behaved that way even with their older brothers: that was the first time he acted like that with Swindle. At the question, the yellow mechling sighed again and stood up.  
-No, this is the last mirror. And it’s late. Time go home.-  
-Oh. Okay.-  
Vortex stood up and took the shanix’s box Swindle had passed him. The older of the two, after putting the little mirror in his subspace, turned the counter box upside down, put inside the smaller boxes, and picked it up. He went to a nearby alley and, signalling to Vortex to wait at the entrance, ventured into the dark alley. Swindle hid the boxes behind a disused signal, placed near a club’s door: he knew that nobody would watch behind it, especially for the semi-absent club’s customers. He carefully set the boxes and then joined Vortex at the entrance.  
Despite the late hour, the street were still crowded and it was hard, for two little transformers like them, walking and at the same time avoiding the many passersby. Swindle pushed Vortex to walk ahead of him.  
-What time tomorrow? The same?-  
Swindle moved, for the umpteenth time, his gaze from the road to Vortex.  
-No, I run out of goods. I got to go to my supplier tomorrow.-  
-Okay. So, when we go?-  
-I go. You ‘re not.-  
-What?! Why?-  
Vortex turned his head towards Swindle, but kept walking. The yellow mechling tried to not laugh, seeing the yelllow visor light up with outrage and the rotor’s blades raising behind his back.  
-I said you can help me with the sales, not that you can come buying the goods.-  
-But!-  
Swindle smirked, whatching Vortex trying, with difficulty, to retort. Vortex crossed his arms and turned again towards the street ahead. The two walked for a few minutes in silence, and Swindle didn’t notice that his brother had started to slow down. Then Vortex raised a rotor’s blade and hit, with its end, the other mechling’s shoulder.  
-Ah! What the, Vortex!-  
In response to that angry tone, Vortex laughed and started to run, avoiding carelessly the startled and annoyed passersby. Swindle looked him dumbfounded, then an amused smirk grew on his face.  
-Come here!-  
He followed his brother in the crowd and reached him immediately. In no time the two, laughing and pushing each other, started an improvised race.

Several minutes after they arrived at their building; from the street they could see their apartment at second to last floor was still in the dark, and rushed inside. Once the elevator’s doors closed, Swindle leaned wearily on the wall. He watched an equally, if not more, tired Vortex trying vainly to not stagger, but, in the end, he fell on his behind. The mechling didn’t immediately get up, but looked around him disoriented; Swindle, watching his face tried not to, but failed, and burst out laughing. Hearing him Vortex stood up, blades rose in a tremble.  
-Shut up!-  
When Vortex started hitting his leg with little fists, Swindle brought an hand on his own face, the other on the younger’s shoulder, and, still laughing, slided down onto the floor.  
-Swindle!-  
-Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Pfft.-  
At that moment the elevator’s door opened and Vortex get off, sullen, followed by Swindle. Slowly the two walked to their apartment and opened the door.  
Once inside, while Swindle was putting the closing code on the door, Vortex, hearing no sound and thinking that they were up, started to their brother’s room; Swindle turned right when the younger was near the door and swiftly took his arm. With a scolding face from the older, and a pout from the younger, the two entered their room.  
Vortex laid down on his berth and curled up, his eyes fixed on the other mechiling sitting on his own berth.  
-Swindle.-  
-What?-  
-Can you bring me?-  
-I told you, not tomorrow.-  
-But the next times?-  
Swindle laid down and turned his head towards Vortex.  
-I said it before, didn’t I? I you want, you can come. But the same rules as tonight apply. Understood?-  
Vortex raised his visor and smiled, nodding.  
-Yes, thanks! Goodnight, Swindle!-  
After that, it didn’t take very long before Vortex fell asleep. For a while Swindle just watched him; he still felt bewildered and dumfounded by how went the night, but he couldn’t complain. He’d never say that he would had fun working with Vortex.  
Before he ever relized, he fell asleep.

 

 

In the following nights the two young mechlings continued working with the most disparate goods. Seeing how, sale after sale, the shanixs kept coming, Swindle decided that was the time to make a change of plan: why sell only in the closest district, when there were potential customers in the rest of Kaon? When he proposed the idea, Vortex didn’t seem opposed, on the contrary.  
After the first two nights they moved to the closer district where, with Swindle’s great satisfaction, business were going smootly. The only flaw was moving the boxes around, but with a little expedient in extractable wheels on the bigger one, they found a way to move more items.  
-More things to sell, more profit.- Said Swindle at his brother, when he showed a certain uncertainty about the older’s expedient.  
That night Swindle decided to sell a batch of maintenance items, like bolts and screwdrivers. Beside him Vortex sat on his box swinging his leg, his eyes fixed on the crowd of transformers, searching potential clients for his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mech moving and a femme replacing his spot in front of the booth. He returned to the crowd, yellow eyes moving under the visor in search of the last clients of the night; then he saw it: something brown and quick. Vortex slid to the edge of the box and put his hands on the booth. He searched the crowd, but the brown thing was nowhere to be find.  
Till he saw a purple visor. Followed by a very familiar shape.  
The mechling flinched and scurried back, bringing his knees to his chest, trying to stay out of the mech’s sight. He stayed in that position in wait, till the mech was hidden by some passersby transformers. Keeping his eyes on that point, Vortex stretched his legs out and slid closer to Swindle, whispering:  
-Blast Off is here.-  
-What? Was probably another brown mech.-  
-Mh. You’re right.-  
Vortex nodded and returned to watch the crowd.  
-Yes, ma’am, for this two complete sets the price is only fifteen shanixs. Only here you can find this prices!-  
Swindle put the shanixs given by the femme in their box and thanked her. When she left the booth, the yellowe mechling, after a little stretch for his stiff shoulders, put his hands on his hips and observed the crowd. Vortex wasn’t indicating him more transformers, but that wasn’t a problem: since Swindle was running out of goods, he knew that, in the following days, he would have to contact again his supplier. It was a further proof that his business there were going good.  
“Next time I have to bring more things…Ah, a client. Excellent!”  
-Huh?-  
Swindle shifted his gaze from the approaching femme on the crowd.  
“But that was…”  
-Vortex?-  
At his whisper Vortex turned, tilting his head and rotor’s blades.  
-Yes?-  
-I just saw Brawl…-  
The two mechling looked at each other for a few seconds. In a swift jump Vortex stood up on the box and searched with uneasy eyes the shapes of his brothers, while Swindle returned to assist the client. If there were really Blast Off and Brawl, she was the last client of the night.  
While the femme was observing some screwdrivers, Swindle shoved discreetly the shanix’s box towards Vortex and taped it twice, whispering:  
-Take it. We’ll leave soon.-  
Vortex took the box and pulled it close his chest, struggling to not drop it: it was almost as big as him, and much heavier.  
-You see them?-  
Vortex lift his eyes from the little box and turned to watch the crowd.  
-No, I ca Swin Swin.-  
Vortex’s voice got higher of a note and Swindle whirled towards him startled.  
-Vortex?-  
Vortex moved closer to his brother till he touched his arm with an hand. He lifted a finger and pointed an unspecified spot in the crowd of transformers. Swindle followed the finger’s direction and froze seeing two very furious faces. Several seconds after and Swindle realised that that were Blast Off and Brawl’s faces. The two were livid and Swindle gnashed, trying to not yell a swear: the client was still there and was watching them perplexed.  
His brothers were moving closer and Vortex was clinging on his arm, but that femme had the shanixs in hand and Swindle couldn’t interrupt a sale running away. He was already struggling to get a certain reputation.  
So, he returned to the femme with a smile.  
-I’m really sorry. You see, he’s really curious and every time he sees something new he have to tell me right away. And all the questions…This set of screwdrivers?-  
-Oh, do not worry. Transformers of his age want to learn everything! Yes, only this please.-  
-Tell me about it.- He chuckled. -You know what? For the inconvenience I give you a discount!-  
Vortex looked away and Swindle noticed his blades lowering. He would apologize for embarassing him, but in that moment Swindle only wanted to close that sell and go home.  
He tentatively looked the crowd and caught a glimpse of Brawl’s orange visor. When said mech yelled his name, Swindle swore. The client had left the boothe and Swindle wasted no time: he took the shanix’s box from Vortex and, not bothering to take the three largest boxes, started to run in the opposite direction. He slowed just enough so Vortex could join him and looked behind him, seeing how Blast Off and Brawl pushed through the crowd.  
-Oh, what the frag?!-  
Swindle knew that Blast Off wouldn’t fly, so to avoid certain complaints from the passersby, but both him and Brawl had longer legs than him and Vortex.  
Seeing Brawl pushing away the three boxes, Swindle whimpered nervously.  
-Come on! Stupid short legs, can’t you go any faster?!-  
He was ready to transform, but then saw out the corner of his eye Vortex trying to keep up with him and mentally swore.  
“Tex still can’t transform! What I do, what I do?”  
-Aaah…-  
His purple eyes hidden by the visor of the same colour darted in every directions, while he kept running beetween the passersby.  
-There it is! Tex, this way!-  
-WherAH!-  
Swindle grabbed without watching Vortex’s wrist and abruptly turned a corner. He didn’t stop to check if their brothers were still following them. Absentmindedly he heard Vortex stumble trying to keep up, and Swindle moved his hand from the younger’s wrist to grab his hand instead.  
The two of them ventured into several alleys, and Swindle’s eyes darted under his visor from searching the paths he used when was younger to looking if Vortex was getting tired. If he had to carry him, he had to stop and Swindle didn’t want to. The mechling wasn’t complaining any tiredness though, just kept clinging on to the other’s hand.  
After several minutes they arrived in front of their building, and Swindle sprinted inside, straight to the elevator. After the small break, the two ran to their apartment and Swindle put the enter code, giving the shanix’s box to Vortex. Once inside, the older of the two sprinted to their room.  
-Tex, can you hand me the box?-  
Vortex clutched the box at his chest and flied towards his brother. Swindle took the box and knelt beside his berth, moving something under it.  
Vortex watched him for a few seconds, then let out a litlle shrill, making slightly jump his brother.  
-What is it now?!-  
-I’m gonna see if they’re coming!-  
Before Swindle could open his mouth, Vortex had already left the room. The yellow mechling turned to look under the berth and, stretching his arms, uncovered a loose panel in the wall; he put inside the box with the shanixs and slided back the panel, meanwhile, in the background, he heard Vortex’s light and quick steps.  
-Swin Swin, they’re here!-  
Swindle jumped on his knees and looked around. When he heard the familiar swish of the front door opening, he crouched and crawled under the berth. Vortex hurried after him and the two huddled toghter, watching nervously the door.  
-Swindle, Vortex! Come here, now!-  
Hearing the deep and furious voice of Onslaught, Swindle whimpered and moved closer to Vortex. A little rotor’s balde slided on him and Swindle felt how much Vortex was shivering.  
Shortly after, the door of their room was slided open and, from under the berth, the two mechling saw a pair of giant feet walking towards their hiding.  
-I have to force you out?-  
Swindle and Vortex jumped at the tone. The growl was enough to make Vortex crawl out their hiding, but Swindle refused and instead watched Blast Off and Brawl enter the room.  
-Swindle, get out. Now.-  
Four simple words. The Onsluaght’s firm tone that doesn’t allowed disobedience.  
Swindle get out reluctantly and stood beside Vortex. Unlike his brother, who kept his eyes on the floor and was wriggling his hands, Swindle kept moving his eyes from one place to another in the room. When he met the yellow visor of Onslaught and the anger coming from the oldest of the brothers, Swindle startled and lowered his eyes.  
-What the scrap were you thinking?-  
Swindle and Vortex didn’t answer and Onslaught shook his head.  
-I come home from work and find Blast Off and Brawl panicking because you two weren’t in your room. Because you were out in the middle of the night. And where were you? TWO DISTRICTS FROM HERE!-  
Again either of the two mechling answered.  
-WELL?-  
-I don’t see the problem.-  
Four pair of eyes shifted on the youngest. Brawl put a fist to his mouth, holding back a laugh for Vortex’s insolence and gave a wary glance at Onslaught. Both Blast Off and Swindle kept looking from the oldest to the youngest and viceversa. Blast Off then left his eyes on Onslaught, a foot moved forward, while Swindle put his hands on his face, restraining to yell at Vortex.  
Then Onslaught moved, approaching the two mechling, and spoke. His voice calm.  
-You don’t see it, Vortex?-  
Vortex winched, visibly wondering if he had said something wrong.  
-Answer me, Vortex.-  
Vortex looked instead his hands, keeping wriggling them.  
-Yes…Kinda!-  
He said the last word hurriedly. Onslaught looked down at him and spoke, his voice still firm.  
-Kinda. The problem is your actions. Do you think I’m exaggerating?-  
Vortex lowered his eyes but nodded silently.  
-Don’t you think I’m justified to do so? After all, you went out without telling us, when I have clearly said many times to never go out alone. Especially at night. And I even know that this isn’t the first time. We searched for you two everywhere, and we found you in two districts from here. You have blatantly disobeyed me. This is the problem, Vortex!-  
He was rising his voice gradually while speaking and stopped only when he felt an hand on his shoulder and Blast Off’s voice. Out the corner of the eye, Onslaught saw Brawl surpassing him, striding to the two mechling.  
-Onslaught!-  
Onslaught turned abruptly towards Blast Off and the flier, even though pulled back slightly, tightened his grip on the older’s shoulder.  
-I think they get it. Look at them.-  
Onslaught grunted, but turned at the gesture of his brother. Brawl was kneeling before the two mechling, an arm around Vortex, keeping him close to his chest, while was trying to make eye contact with Swindle and getting him to talk.  
-Come on, Swindle, look at me! Sooner or later, you’ll have to talk.-  
Onslaught heard a soft sobbing and froze seeing Vortex trembling. Istinctively he crouched by Brawl’s side.  
-Swindle, Vortex.-  
His tone was softer than before, and Brwal turned to look at him; his uncovered yellow eyes were tired.  
Onslught sighed and continued:  
-I’m sorry. Wasn’t my intention to scare you.-  
Those words caught the attention of all four brothers. It was unusual that Onslaught would apologize to them, it was always the contrary. Actually, he also never had yelled at them before. Hearing those words from him was strange, surreal almost.  
Onslaught petted Vortex’s head in a comforting way, and Swindle finally raised his eyes. The mechling had raised his visor and was watching the oldest brother like he wanted to say something. Instead, he lowered again his head.  
Leaning slightly forward, Onslaught put a finger under Swindle’s chin and raised it up, so the mechling could look at him. Brawl growled at the gesture, but said nothing and merely chose to watch.  
-We didn’t want to anger you guys.-  
Swindle’s voice was a low wishper and Onslaught sighed, meanwhile Blast Off sat on the floor, close the four. Brawl snorted in an almost amused laugh:  
-You really think we’re only angry?!-  
-Huh?-  
Onslaughr put again a finger under Swindle’s chin, making him turn and look at him.  
-We were worried. What do you think we thought, not seeing you in your room?-  
His voice had a semi-scolding tone. Swindle looked at the oldest and, in that moment, like in a puzzle, something in his thoughts connected and Swindle let out a tiny -Oh.-. He had thought that, if his brothers would ever had found about their secret, then they certainly would have got angry. But he didn’t thought at the other certain reaction: he was so busy with his business to think that the others would have worried. A feeling of shame overwhelmed him and he lowered his head, embarrassed.  
-So you don’t hate us?-  
Vortex had raised his head and was watching, visor raised, his brothers. The big yellow eyes darted from one brother to the other, stopping eventually on Onslaught. The mechling tilted his head, and blue tears were rolling down his cheeks; his rotor’s blades lowered, almost on each other.  
Seeing that no one was answering, he opened his mouth, but in that moment all his brothers started to speak. Their voices a mix of indignation, bafflement and stupor.  
-HATE?!-  
-NO! Who the frag give you this idea?!-  
-NO, NO, no, no, Vortex, they don’t hate us. I think…-  
-Of course we don’t hate you! Vortex, come here.-  
Onslaught sat cross-legged and lift Vortex by the underarms, sitting him on his knees. He left an hand on the younger’s rotor and started rubing it in comforting circles. Blast Off and Brawl slided close the two, and Swindle sat on their touching knees.  
-Vortex, Swindle, I want this to be clear. We are angry for what you have done, but we don’t hate you for this. I can say without doubt, I can’t hate you. And I know that also Blast Off and Brawl can’t.-  
-Of fragging course! Hate you. Ridiculous.-  
Onslaught nodded with a little tilt towards Brawl and Blast Off put an hand on Swindle’s shoulder.  
-We were only worried. We- He sighed. - We love you. We can get angry, but only that.-  
Vortex nodded, but lowered his head. He felt an hand on his head and when he raised his eyes, he met Onslaught’s yellow ones. The green and blue mech, beside rising the visor, had withdrawn his mask and was now smiling down at Vortex. It was a gentle, warm smile, rare to see on his face but one that the mechiling recognized as the one smile the oldest wore when whatching his brothers from afar.  
Onslaught pointed with a nod his open hand and Vortex gave him a little smile. The mechling sat on the hand and Onslaught effortlessly lifted him, bringing him close; Vortex settled in his arm and rubed his head against the older’s chest. Onslaught started to slowly rocking him, and saw out the corner of his eye Swindle moving and settling on his brother’s lap, head on his crossed arms laid on the oldest’s knees. Even Brawl and Blast Off were finally relaxing, and Onslaught istincitvely started an calm hum. Swindle closed his eyes and smiled a little: Onslaught, right after meeting Vortex, made an habit of humming for comfort and soothe the little mechling, and he soon noticed that it had the same effect on the other three brothers.  
Swindle couldn’t explain it to himself but every time he heard that hum he felt relaxed, safe.  
A little noise brought the attention of all back on Vortex: the mechling had closed his eyes, an happy smile on his face, and had brought his hands close to his brother’s chest. Onslaught didn’t want to disturb him, not when the youngest had finally calmed and was falling asleep. But the mech had a thing to clarify with his brother, and he couldn’t wait.  
He moved his arm up and down, and Vortex chirped annoyed.  
-Vortex.-  
Hearing his name, Vortex opened his sleepy eyes and looked into Onslaught’s; he rested his head on the other’s chest.  
-Yeah?-  
-Why did you ask that?-  
Vortex didn’t answer immediately. He began pinching his hands with the nails, and Blast Off promptly took a little arm, stopping the mechling. Vortex looked the other flier, who began to rub the arm, trying to stop the shivers. After a few minutes Vortex spoke:  
-I don’t want you to hate me…-  
The words, said by a low and little voice, echoed in the room like a lone bolt in a ravine with a strong echo. Quiet but at the same time powerful words so that the four transformers lightly wobbled.  
Noticing the awkward silence, Vortex hid his face in Onslaught’s chest, and spoke again, his voice a whisper; even his rotor’s blades began to clink for the shivers that traveled down his body.  
-Sorry.-  
His voice shook the oldest brother. Onslaught straigtened and moved Vortex enough to lift his head with a finger under the chin. Those yellow eyes, glistening and full of tears, were another jab; as far as the little space allowed them, Blast Off and Brawl crawled closer, till they could touch Onslaught’s shoulders with theirs. Swindle didn’t move but, with clenched fists, kept his eyes on the youngest brother.  
-You don’t have to apologize. Shh, shh. It’s okay, don’t cry.-  
Onslaught rocked him, an hand rubing the youngest’s head in circles.  
-But-  
-Shh, no buts. We’re not angry, you only startled us.-  
-I, I’m scared you h hate me. I d don’t wan na.- He sniffled, voice muffled.  
-I know, I know. But there no reason to be scared. We can’t hate you, in any way. Okay?-  
-Uuhh…-  
-There, there, more tears? My mechling, you’re really so scared…-  
Onslaught meet the worried and tired look of Blast Off and Brawl, and sighed. None of them would ever have imagined something like that.  
Still crying, Vortex rubed again his head on his brother’s chest. For some minutes the only noise in the room were his sobbing. Then, Swindle suddenly straightened up.  
-We only wanted to help!-  
His face was twisted in a grimace, and he was biting his lower lip; he felt tears burning his eyes, but he refused to let them drop. To see Vortex sobbing in that way, and for that reason, had stirred something in him. An istinctive thought was pushing him to comfort the little mechling. Vortex talked too much, and always snooped in Swindle’s things. But he was his little brother. When they met him the first time, Vortex rarely spoke and with difficulty had opened up to them.  
Swindle still remembered that little face when they brought him in their home: Vortex had kept smiling, laughing and running around the apartment for days. And every time Swindle was feeling down, or was upset for something, Vortex would run to him and, without a word, hug him.  
He acted that way with all the four brothers.  
“How can he aven think that we hate him?!”  
Swindle leaned forward and took in his hand Vortex’s. The mechling was shivering and Swindle lowered his eyes.  
“He really is scared…Tex…”  
In that moment a thought made its way in his mind: and if it was him who made Vortex cry? It was his own idea to go out at night, and he didn’t stop Vortex to follow him. Actually, it was Vortex that often woke up Swindle; like he couldn’t wait to spend most of the night watching his brother work.  
But Swindle hadn’t thought how their brothers would had react, once found their secret. If he would have done that, he would have thinked something to prevent three angry older brothers and a crying little brother. Seeing that look on Vortex was wrong. It was a personal affront for Swindle, and it irked him.  
Swindle raised his head and looked straight into Vortex’s eyes. The mechling was watching him confused, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks.  
-Help?-  
Swindle didn’t hear Brawl: he was busy thinking what to say to Vortex.  
-Tex, we were helping, you know that, right? So there’s no reason to fear that they hate us. Or that I hate you. Don’t even think about it.-  
Swindle kept his eyes on Vortex’s, who, at his words, nodded slowly. The yellow mechling gave him a little smile and a squeeze his hand, seeing that the other had stopped crying.  
-Care to explain yourself, Swindle?-  
Swindle turned quickly towards Blast Off: the flier had moved slightly forward and was watching him with a stern look. Judging by Onslaught’s reaction, Blast Off had anticipated him the question. Swindle hesitated for a few seconds. But then, the words forced themself out.  
-There’s a fragging motive why we sneaked out at night. I knew that you’d be mad if you found out, but I wanted, I had to do it. What you think, it’s easy to find what the clients want, haggle with the supplers for the best goods and resell it at the right prices? It is not! But what else was I supposed to do?-  
In unison the three mech opened their mouth to reply, but Swindle didn’t give them a chance do to so, and continued regardless.  
-I heard you, some solar cycles ago. And, frankly? It doesn’t take a genius to find it out. We need shanixs. Yes, Onslaught have his job at the station, Blast Off go to the academy and work at that slagged office, and Brawl the same, school and then that warehouse. You’re struggling, and it’s not enough! This the only solution I could find, okay?-  
Swindle’s voice broke on the last part and lowered his head. Vortex chirped, confused and sad, and leaned foward with his arm, the same whose hand Swindle let go during his vent, to reach his brother, only to be pulled back by Onslaught. Vortex began to complain and struggle, but the incomprehesible look on the older’s face stopped him. The mechling couldn’t understand that reaction at Swindle’s words, but he understood that that was something serious.  
He shifted his gaze, eyes still full of tears, from a brother to another: Brawl had raised an arm, outstretched towards Swindle but on his unmasked face was the uncertainity of what to do. Onslaught was silent, that strange look on his face while looking the yellow mechling; Vortex saw however a strange gleam in those yellow eyes. When he shifted his gaze on Blast Off, Vortex grimaced perplexed, noticing that the other flier had replaced the visor on his eyes.  
Several minutes passed before someone spoke.  
-This is perhaps the most absurd thing that you’ve ever said.-  
Blast Off’s voice broke the silence with all its sharpness.  
-Absurd?!-  
Swindle raised his head abruptly, looking straight to Blast Off. The flier didn’t paid attention to the fury nor to the stupor in the purple eyes, and continued:  
-This is the only solution you could find? Be a seller on the streets of Kaon? At night no less. There’s a reason- Using the same words of his brother he let out a mocking half-grin. -If we said to you to not wander alone in the city. After all those vorns out there, you should know very well the reasons, Swindle. But not only you disobeyed us, YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU VORTEX!-  
Those words froze Swindle. Hearing Blast Off yelling was always weird, and scaring, but those words of his kept dancing in Swindle’s head, and the yellow mechling couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to. That tone, that accusations, the same fact that was Blast Off of all of them to say those things, increased the anger and bitterness in him.  
-He chose to follow me! And I knew what I was doing. It’s so wrong wanting to help?-  
Brawl looked away from the argument. It was already hard when the two dicussed normally. This time Brawl couldn’t pat with powerful slaps their backs, nor talk with each of them and make them reconcile. He turned towards his others two brothers: Vortex was keeping his eyes on Blast Off and Swindle and Brawl could see how the little mechling held himself against Onslaught’s chest. Like he wanted to blend with the metal; and his grip on the oldest’s hand, with the shivering rotor’s blades, were all a clue of his thoughts on the whole situation. A greenish hand covered the yellow eyes and Brawl moved his on Onslaught. The blue and green mech was silently watching the argument, and, to Brawl’s dismay, didn’t seemed ready to intervene.  
-Onslaught, you have to do something.-  
More insults. Vortex fidgeted in his brother’s hand and hid his face in the other’s chest. Brawl glanced at Blast Off and Swindle and rubed an arm, uneasy.  
-Ons?-  
-I said it’s not your job!-  
-And what, I do nothing? Instead of being happy…You’re the one being absurd!-  
-I thought you were smarter than this, Swindle.-  
-Oh, so it is? Then enlighten me, Mr Blast Off.-  
It was easier now feeling from the two the annoyance, anger and other emotions. But the one that most hit Brawl was the disappointment in both.  
The two were now face to face and Brawl was about to lean foward and take Swindle, the closest, and putting himself between the two, when Onslaught’s voice thundered in the room, stopping definitelt the argumentl.  
-Blast Off. Swindle.-  
Firm and strong voice. Authoritative. It was the tone that long ago, before they met Vortex, before buying their small apartment, Onslaught used to do. To hear that voice, in that moment, was disorientating.  
Brawl hurried to sit, away from the trajectory of the likely lecture. Onslaught had straightened, his hard eyes fixed on Blast Off and Swindle, the left hand in a tight fist on his knee, while with the other held thigtly Vortex.  
-If you’re finished with this useless argument.-  
He waited a retort from the two. Not that they could do one: not only his tone didn’t allow it, he maneged, with only that sentence, to admonish both of them.  
Seeing that he had their complete attention, he continued:  
-You are both right. Blast Off, you know what I think about this.- He looked intently the flier, a silent conversation between the two. Blast Off raised his visor and after some seconds his eyes widened. -There’s no need to get even more angry. They get it.- Blast Off lowered his eyes, hearing the almost exact words that he used some minutes ago. Onslaught turned to Swindle, and with a finger rubed Vortex, who still was hiding his head in the mech’s chest,on a shoulder,.  
-Swindle, I know you wanted to help. And I’m proud you want to.- Swindle crossed his arms, refusing to look him. -But like Blast Off said, it’s not your job.-  
At those words Swindle turned abruptly towards Onslaught, his eyes wide open and his arms slightly raised. Onslaught raised his free hand, stopping him before he could speak.  
-Listen to me. When we bought this apartment, and Vortex joined our family, we decided that everyone has their part. I know you remember that talk we had. You’re still too young to work. What you should do now is thinking about your studies.-  
-But I can do both!-  
-No. Your studies are more important.-  
Onslaught watched Swindle biting his lip and lowering his eyes.  
-I know what you’re capable of. You do not need to prove anything.-  
Seeing that Swindle still avoided to look at him, Onslaught shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if his brothers behaved that way on purpose. Each of them had his strenghts and weakness. Swindle was smart, had strong communication skills, and knew how to read people. And he had a good business sense. Hovewer, there was something that Swindle did a lot: withdrawing into himself. Not that he didn’t trust them. Onslaught knew them well, and he knew that Swindle was protective as him of their family. But that habit of withdrawing, a memory of all the vorns before they met, was leaving a gap from him and his brothers. Onslaught had once thought that that was a weird irony: it was a thing they had in common. And since they were similar, Onslaught knew that getting out of his comfort zone wouldn’t damage their relationship, but could help Swindle, even if he feared the contrary.  
In the current case, however, when Swindle was overwhelmed by strong emotions, Onslaught couldn’t use a direct approach, or else, the other would withdraw further into himself; Onslaught had already faced the same problem, and sometimes he still had to, with Blast Off.  
He felt absdentmindedly Vortex moving uncomfortably in his hand, and Onslaught adjusted his grip. Hearing the satisfied chirp from the mechling, an idea came into his mind and turned back to Swindle. While he was thinking to what to do, Swindle had leaned over Blast Off and the flier, though still visibly angry for their argument, had put an arm around the mechling. Typical of Blast Off: getting angry with his brothers, arguing with them, usually for one of their disobedience, then rationalize it all and comforting his brothers. Swindle wasn’t looking bothered and Onslaught thought that at least that problem had been resolved. Now remained the other problem, the one almost as big as Swindle’s pride. But Onslaught knew to push the right buttons.  
-Vortex, can I ask you a question?-  
At his name, Vortex raised his head and met his brother’s look.  
-Yes?-  
Onslaught smiled and rubed the mechling’s head, humming lowly.  
-Why did you followed Swindle?-  
Once finished, Onslaught felt his brothers’s eyes on him. Especially Brawl, relaxed after the argument, glared vehemently at the oldest. Onslaught didn’t mind it: his question probably sounded out of place, especially when Vortex had finally calmed down. It was far from his intetion to upset again the mechling. And seeing how the said mechling was reacting, the question didn’t bother him. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he answered:  
-…I wanted to be with him. And watching all those transformers was funny!-  
Onslaught rocked him and Vortex let out an happy laugh, his rotor’s blades raising slightly at the motion. The mech glanced at Swindle, watching the wide opened eyes, now fixed on Vortex; he kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. That was all Onslaught needed to confirm that he was right.  
-Funny?-  
Vortex turned towards Brawl, unaware of the other’s amused tone.  
-Yeah! A mech had a weird thing on his wrist. Swindle said that probabi uh proba-  
-Probably.-  
-Yes, that! That is for, oh. Thank you, Blast Off!-  
Vortex gave Blast Off a bright smile, then turned again towards Brawl. Blast Off looked between the two and Swindle, still stunned and with eyes fixed on Vortex. The flier leaned slighlt towards Onslaught and whispered:  
-I dont’ think your idea is having a good result.-  
-Sorry, what idea?-  
Blast Off looked him with an unsurprised face and Onslaught smirked: he knew that Blast Off would have get what he wanted to do.  
-You really think this isn’t a part of my idea?-  
Blast Off shifted his eyes on Brawl and Vortex. The mechling, still seated on the blue and green mech’s hand, was talking animatedly of the nights spent whit his brother, and Blast Off noticed that he was mentioning him almost in every sentence. In that moment he understood and turned back to Onslaught.  
-You, you’re a piston head.-  
Onslauth just tilted his head, a slight grin on his face, and Blast Off huffed, both amused and exasperated. Was in those moments the he was happy that the others weren’t aware of that side of Onslaught: to make understand something to one of his brothers, Onslaught was capable of anything. Blast Off had a personal experience with that side. And judging by Swindle’s reaction, even in that case Onslaught was right.  
He looked Onslaught with a silent request and his brother nodded.  
-I see that you had a great time with Swindle.-  
Vortex tilted his head back, looking his brother upside-down.  
-Uh, yeah?-  
-Ah!-  
Hearing the answer, Blast Off couldn’t help an amused snort: a so outraged voice and with a note of obviousness. Maybe he was influencing him too much, he was already reaching his level of sarcasm.  
-But Swindle didn’t let me talk with the clients!-  
Vortex raised an hand and pointed at the yellow mechling, who, at those words, had crossed his arms.  
-I told you why!-  
-Why?!-  
Swindle sighed and answered weary. It seemed like they had the same discussion over and over.  
-Because that was one of the rules!-  
-Rules?-  
The three older brothers looked at each other, having spoken in unison with different tones. That was a surprise.  
Vortex imitated the yellow mechling and crossed his arms, a little pout on his face.  
-Yeah! Don’t talk with ‘formers, don’t ember. Uh-  
-Embarrass.-  
-Yeah! Thank you Blast Off. To don’t do that to Swindle, and to don’t wander alone. All boring!-  
-You, little-  
-Didn’t you just said that you had fun?-  
Vortex looked down and crossed his hands, moving the interlaced fingers back and forth, embarrassed.  
-Yes…-  
-He gave those rules not to spite you. He gave them because he love you and cares for you. Do you understand?-  
Vortex nodded and hid his face on the mech’s chest, the rotor’s blades lowered in embarrassment.  
-Do you umderstand?-  
-Yes…-  
-Good. And what you should say now?-  
Vortex looked his brother and, at his nod, he turned towards Swindle.  
-Sorry Swindle.-  
-Oh. It’s okay, Tex.-  
Swindle shrugged and gently hit a rotor’s blade where he knew was ticklish, making Vortex chirp amused and annoyed. When Onslaught lowered his hand to bring him down, the chirp turned in a nonverbal protest, followed by spread out blades. With a pat on the head, Onslaught made him sit on his leg, and then looked at the yellow mechling.  
-Swindle, come here.-  
Swindle looked at him surprised. He lowered his head, his body tense like he was ready to run. Then he sighed and moved closer to the mech. With an hand on his shoulder, Onslaught brought Swindle near his chest and, touching his chin with a finger, made him looking straight at him. Satisfied he saw that Swindle had, visually and finally, relaxed. As he had thought, listening to Vortex’s point of view was helping.  
Now Onslaught needed to give him a last push.  
-I want to make a promise with you.-  
-What?-  
-Until you’re old enough, I want you to keep your business to a minimum.-  
-What, but I Wait. Are you serious?!-  
Onslaught nodded and rubed his head.  
-Yes. In the meantime you can also help in another way. Actually, you’re already doing it.-  
-Uh? How so, I’m not doing anything special.-  
-Hmpf. Trust me, you’re doing it, you just didn’t notice it yet.-  
Swindle crossed his arms but kept his eyes on his brother.  
-Instead of talking in riddles, why don’t you just tell me?-  
Onslaught opened his mouth, but Brawl interrupted him.  
-Hey, not to interrupt you two, but can you talk later?-  
The two turned towards the green mech, who pointed with a thumb Vortex: the mechling was sitting on one of Blast Off’s knees and was rocking himself back and forth, his eyes barely open.  
-The little one here is falling asleep.-  
-I’m not sleepy!-  
Vortex spoke in a indignant voice, but his mouth was thick with sleep. Blast Off snorted and, shaking his head, took Vortex by the rotor, taking him in his arms.  
-Really? Seems like you are, to me.-  
Vortex tried struggling in his brother’s grip, but the continuous pats on his head and rotor, mixed with the flier’s heat, made it hard to focus.  
-Nooo…-  
Onslaught shaked his head and motioned Swindle to get up, before doing it himself.  
-It’s not a surprise, this is past his berthtime. And we should all get some sleep.-  
Swindle looked at his brothers disoriented, and when Brawl put an hand on his shoulder he raised his head. Seeing his face Brawl burst out laughing.  
-Swin, what the frag is that face?!-  
-Wha?-  
Swindle turned to face him, swaying doing so. He almost fell, but was stopped by a finger of his brother on his shoulder.  
-I’d laugh, if only I didn’t know why you’re so tired.-  
-You already laughed, you fragger.-  
-Shut up or I let you fall on the floor.-  
Swindle didn’t answered, not because the harmless jab, but because only then he realized how tired he was. He wasn’t surprised. Without really giving him time to protest, Brawl crouched and lifted him in one arm. The mechling, after initial struggling, sighed: even without Brawl’s strong grip, Swindle was too tired even to lift a finger.  
Resigned to be carried, Swindle laid his head on his brother’s shoulder and, before realizing it, he fell asleep.

 

Swinlde opened his eyes in a dark room and sat up; at his side Brawl turned to face him, but didn’t wake up. On his right Onslaught was sleeping and Swindle could see, even in the semi darkness, Vortex on Blast Off’s chest, both asleep.  
He didn’t remember entering his brothers’s room and, even if he just had woken up, he still felt drowsy; however, for an unknown reason he couldn’t sleep; he laid his forehead on Onslaught’s chest and started wandering with his eyes. He could see near to nothing in that darkness, but it was an habit he had since he was younger, before he met his brothers: observing everything, at any moment, and searching something useful. Now he no longer needed to do that but, sometimes, especially regarding his business, he found himself doing it. Other times, thinking was easier that way.  
His thoughts traveled back some hours before and for the second time in the night he felt an overwhelming sense of shame: he had it all planned, but didn’t thought that his brothers would been worrying.  
He recalled his argument with Blast Off and closed his eyes, sighing.  
“He’s right…What was I thinking, bringing Vortex with me…yes, he was so happy, and I’d never seen him like that, but…”  
He reopened his eyes and shifted, laying a cheek on the chest under him, glancing up at Onsluaght.  
“Beside that…How can I help?”  
Swindle touched his chin with a knuckle, raising slightly his head.  
“Onslaught said I’m alredy helping. But how, what I’m even doing?”  
He sighed again and lowered his head against Onslaught.  
-Can’t sleep?-  
Feeling the chest under him quivering with the voice, Swindle looked up an met his brother’s yellow eyes.  
-Not exactly…-  
Onslaught didn’t said anything, but raised his arm and rubed with the hand Swindle’s head. Near them Brawl moved, and Onslaught lowered his arm, half-hugging both the green mech and Swindle. For a few moments no one spoke, then Swindle laid again his cheek on the oldest’s chest. When he spoke his voice was lower than a whisper.  
-What’d you mean, earlier?-  
-Mh?-  
Swindle thought that the other falled back asleep and didn’t expect that he would hear him. He didn’t really wanted to reopen that discussion, but in the end his curiosity won.  
-…When you said I’m already helping.-  
Onslaught shifted his head just enough to look into the purple eyes.  
-With Vortex.-  
Swindle blinked a few times and raised his head confused by that knowing tone.  
-What do you mean?-  
Onslaught strained to not sigh: he was tired, and he had to go to work early that morning, but if Swindle needed to understand why he was helping so he could go back asleep, he couldn’t refuse to answering him.  
-In these last nights, didn’t you take care of him?-  
-Of course I did.-  
-And didn’t you heard how he was talking about the joors you two spent together?-  
-Yes…-  
-Swindle, really didn’t you notice what are you doing?- While he was speaking he turned his head towards Vortex, still asleep on Blast Off’s chest, watching the little rotor’s blades silently quivering, then turned back to Swindle. -I cant’ bring him too often at work, and he is still very young to attend school. Sometimes Blast Off and Brawl bring him to their schools, and I know that you, once out of yours, go get him. Since we meet him you wanted to look after him. You play with him, you help him when we’re not home. Like in those nights, in your sneaks out.- He watched Swindle flinching at the hard tone on the last part. -It’s no surprise that he wants to be with you. Vortex is still very young, and he needs someone to look after him. And that is what you’re already doing.-  
-Oh.-  
Onslaught snorted a silent laugh.  
-Just oh?-  
Swindle looked away and put his crossed hands on his head, hiding his embarassed face.  
-I guess I never thought of it that way. I suppose I was doing it all without realizing.-  
And it was true. It seemed obvious to him that, since his brothers were busy with their jobs and studies, and that, with his anger, were overbundening themself to earn more shanixs, he was the one who had to look after Vortex. And it was with his very surprise that the younger mechling had grown fond of him.  
Onslaught pat his head and Swindle refocused on him.  
-Do you understand now?-  
-Yeah…Ons?-  
-Mh?-  
-The shanixs from the sales…-  
-Keep them.-  
-But-  
-No buts. Even if I don’t like how, you earned it. They’re yours. But no more working at night. Is that clear?-  
-Yes! Thank you.-  
-You’re welcome. Now, go back to sleep, you’ve school later.-  
Swindle nodded and settled near his brother, relaxing listening to his hum. He heard in the background Brawl saying something, Blast Off answering him in an half whisper and Onslaught scolding both.  
Despite the noise, Swindle let out a little content smile: his original plan had failed, but he felt anyway satisfied. After all, Onslaught said to not work at night, it wasn’t Swindle fault if he didn’t generalize.  
Swindle closed his eyes, a new resolve in mind: one way or another, he would help his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> More information about the fanfic: it's divided in five parts, each of five chapters, one for character, and set in various periods. Since this story is unbetated, comments with corrections are well welcomed! Sorry in advances for eventual mistakes. In the first part of the fanfic, based on my ["chart"](http://erenminim.tumblr.com/post/183823404267/chart-for-the-characters-age-in-my-transformerss) , the combaticons ages are: Vortex=82, Swindle=168, Brawl=200, Blast Off=221, Onslaught=240.


End file.
